Miraculous the trials of the four
by Shadowed sword
Summary: what if there were two more miraculous made to balance the earrings and the ring? what if Marinette had a brother? how would things change if one mistake could cost everyone the world?


**A/N: Hey everyone I am back with this update and probably some more until Christmas so without further ado let my new story commence oh I do not own Skillet or Miraculous Ladybug I only own my plot and my two OC's this story is AU**

When every universe is created there is usually a greater force in it be it destruction, creation, illusions or balance but when this one was created the powers that ruled over the multiverse sent their powers into the universe too soon and in doing so four objects were made. First from creation a pair of earrings that were made that had the look of a ladybug. Second from destruction a ring was made in the likeness of a cat. Third from illusions an armlet was made in the likeness of a kitsune. Finally from balance a necklace was made in the likeness of an the powers saw what had happened they tried to get the objects but were not able to when suddenly they heard a voice that told them of its plan for the items when they heard it they each created a guardian spirit for their object two were male the others female. Their names were Tikki for the earrings, Plagg for the ring, Loki for the armlet and Lupa for the necklace. With the work done they sent the objects on the way to earth where they would pass from one person to the next and two of them become lost to time.

Hunter Dupain-Cheng liked his job he was currently 16 and working as Adrien Agreste's bodyguard he had been hired when Adrien had decided he wanted to go to school. His father had allowed him and had hired him he had never thought that this would have happened. Hunter was one of the Four heroes of Paris he was simply known as Okami while he had his partners Volpina, Chat noir, and finally Ladybug herself. He had not thought that when he had finally convinced Ladybug to find each others identities he would be looking at his girlfriend his sister and his charge he was supposed to be guarding.

"Well this is awkward" Adrien said

" Okay so this happened" Hunter said "Let's go to Adrien's and talk before I scream"

They talked for a few hours discussing what to do it was a surprise that Marinette was even talking but they just assumed it was shock and awe until she started laughing she got up pulled Adrien aside and after 10 minutes they came back when they did they were holding hands. Gabriel then came in from work when he asked what was going on Adrien told him that he had invited everyone there over to study and they had ended and started talking when Gabriel mentioned the hands he blushed and said he was going out with Marinette. They all saw the disdain on his face when he said that he would allow it. After that they all decided to meet up at lunch to discuss the situation further. When they meet for lunch the next day they all decided that they would cover for each other when they could and then started talking about random stuff one thing that was brought up was that Adrien invited them to his house for a Winter holiday party.

There are tons of things that had changed through Hunter's life that he had a funny feeling wouldn't have happened if he hadn't been born. One was there family winning the lottery and had constructed a house and a bakery bigger than the other one. Another was that a lot of people had went to the bakery enough that it had become a staple of Paris and brought more business. But the one that confused him was his parents always throwing a Fall party everyone came even Gabriel Agreste sometimes. He was thankful for the party now because he could talk to people he hadn't been able to because of both his jobs. Little did anyone know but one thing was about to change the whole fate of Paris and the world all because of someone's jealousy and that that event would spiral out of control and bring four heroes closer together all because someone spiked the water. The four mentioned heroes were in two pairs talking to each other and others all over the party someone went to each pitcher of water and slipped some things into it. The four heroes each got some water through the party and kept drinking more when the party was dwindling down the four heroes went off to bed but when they woke up their destinies would be changed forever

There had never been a time when either Adrien or Hunter could not recall what happened before they went to sleep but when they woke up and couldn't remember they were instantly alert. When they had searched for a bit they were shocked because there clothes were scattered everywhere. They then both turned and saw their respective girlfriends in their beds needless to say both were freaking out. After they woke them up and calmed them down and got dressed both couples went to the living room to find the other needless to say Adrien was forced to run for a bit from an angry Hunter. After they had calmed down they decided to go to Marinette's room to talk with their Kwamai. All of them had said this had never happened before so they would have to watch out for things on their own because this was new to everyone.

 **A/N: So how is my new story I plan on this one being really long and expect there to be flashbacks and some angst because this is not going to be fluff only and expect some dark secrets from one person because they have a lot of skeletons in their closet in this AU and word to the wise no flames they will just ignite my FLAMES OF YOUTH (OH GOD I think I died a little when I typed that) so review and if someone guesses the person who has skeletons in the closet right I will give them a sneak clue**


End file.
